


A New Princess in Town

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: With Mewni becoming slightly more dangerous, Star and Marco decide to protect the thing most important to them: their daughter. Dijana gets sent to Earth to live with her grandparents for four years and with her two other friends a whole new adventure awaits.





	1. A New Princess in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for deciding to read this! This fanfiction will follow the adventures of Dijana, my starco child, and her friends! I hope you enjoy it!

Mewni was in a state of chaos. The Queen and King were working hard to fix the state of Mewni, trying to create more job opportunities and housing so Mewni’s citizens would no longer live in poverty. However they were becoming impatient and rioting, wanting change as soon as possible, a few attacks had even been tried on the castle. Star and Marco had discussed their main concern, making a decision that was to be put into effect immediately. 

 

Dijana hugged her parents tightly as her things were packed into the carriage. She had been to Earth every summer since she was a baby but that was always with her parents and for a couple months, now, though, she would be there for years without them. 

 

Star smiled, pulling back from her daughter. “Just have fun, ‘kay? Trust me, by the time it's over, you won't want to leave.”

 

“Okay Mom,” she nodded, smiling. Star gave her one more squeeze, looking up at her. “Love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Star sent Dijana over to the carriage, where her father was, making sure everything was in place.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Dijana stuck her hands in the pockets of his former hoodie. 

 

Marco looked back. “Oh, Dijana!” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, looking down at her. “Okay, remember, Grandma and Grandpa are going to want to do lots of things, but they're getting old so some of them they can't. Our number is already on your MirrorPhone, but the one in my old room does not. I know that you haven't been to Echo Creek Academy, so you might get lost but--” 

 

“Dad! I'll be fine, you told me the same thing yesterday.” Star walked over, linking her arm with hers. 

 

“Yeah, Marco. She'll be fine.” 

 

Marco sighed and smiled. “Alright alright.” He wrapped his arms around her again, Dijana reciprocated the action. Marco placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Dijana smiled and entered the carriage. Star and Marco stood together, waving as the dimensional rift was cut. Dijana waved back at them until she went through, immediately arriving in the driveway of the Diaz household. 

 

“Di!!!” 

 

Dijana stepped out of the carriage only to be tackled in a hug by Emanuel, her closest Earth friend, and child of Uncle Ferguson and Alfonso. 

 

He was her as tall as her at 5’11”, which was a nice change of pace with her being taller than almost everyone she knew. He had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a caramel skin tone.

 

“Manny!” She grinned, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Can you believe it? You're gonna live in Echo Creek for a whole four years!” The two walked to the doorstep where her grandparents and Jake stood. 

 

“Hi, guys!” Dijana hugged her two grandparents, both returning the hug with an equal amount of affection. 

 

She moved to Jake, giving him a short hug. “Hey. How’s Aunt Jackie and Uncle Oskar?” 

 

“They're good,” Jake said, a small smile on his face.

 

Jake was Jackie and Oskar’s son. He was pale skinned, freckles dotted all over his face and arms. He had black hair, his bangs always falling into his eyes, making it impossible to see them. He was also remarkably shorter than her being 5’4” which Dijana thought was adorable. 

 

All five walked into the house, the three teenagers talking. 

 

“How’s Echo?” Emanuel asked. 

 

Dijana grinned, “She's great! She says she'll come over winter break if her parents let her!” 

 

“That'll be so cool!” Emanuel sat on the couch. 

 

Dijana sat next to him, “Didn't your parents adopt a new child? A baby right?” 

 

“Yeah! Her name’s Alexandria and she's so cute,” Emanuel gushed. Emanuel looked at her, his hand going to one of her pigtails. “Wow, your hair is so long now!” 

 

Dijana ran her fingers through her light blue hair; it came a bit before the back of her knees when it was up now. “I know right! It's getting pretty difficult to put up now.” Dijana touched the butterflies on the hair ties holding up her pigtails. 

 

Jake spoke up from the arm of the couch. “Are you gonna cut it?”

 

“Hm, probably not. I'll probably just use the wand to do it now.” 

 

Emanuel gasped, shooting up. “The wand!!!! I've only seen it through the pictures you sent! You  _ have  _ to show it to me!” 

 

“Oh, it's in my suit--” Before she could even finish her sentence Emanuel was running up the stairs. 

 

Dijana and Jake followed after him, walking into Dijana’s room. Her bags had been stacked neatly on the ground. Or at least they had been before Emanuel started rummaging through them. 

 

Dijana chuckled, walking over to him. “Chill. Here, it's in this one.” Getting on her knees, Dijana unzipped a suitcase where her wand lay, zipped into a pocket. She took it out, showing it to the two.

 

The handle was white, many pastel colored triangles decorating it; the head of it was a light gray, a golden crown in the middle and on the sides of the head were red ribbons, resembling pigtails. 

 

Emanuel and Jake looked at it in wonder. 

 

“That is awesome,” Jake said. 

 

“Right? It was so cool seeing it transform when Mom gave it to me! I'll send you guys the video.” 

 

Emanuel and Jake looked at each other before facing Dijana. “Do a spell,” the two exclaimed in sync.

 

Dijana stood up, dusting off her legs. She hummed, thinking about what spell to do. “Hm alright~”

 

Dijana lifted her wand into the air. “Pastel Chill Bomb!” Light yellow sparks shot out from the wand and in no time Dijana’s room had been decorated. 

 

The walls were a navy blue, white triangles and hearts dotting them. Near the left corner was a storage bed a bookcase across from it. On the bed, tons of creative pillows were on it along with a stuffed warnicorn. Lined against the right wall near the door were food machines: a popcorn machine, gumball machine, cotton candy maker, soda machine, and a nacho maker. A teal desk was at the back, her laptop sitting on it. The hardwood floor had been replaced with a soft white carpet and a flat screen TV was mounted to the wall, video games and game stations on the table beneath it. 

 

Emanuel and Jake’s jaw dropped as they looked around the room. This was stuff they could only  _ dream  _ of having! 

 

Emanuel ran to the bed, jumping on it. “You are going to have to forcibly remove me from this room because I am NEVER LEAVING!”

 

Dijana laughed, putting her wand in the pocket of her hoodie. She looked to Jake who was staring at the video games. She walked over to him, grinning. “Wanna play?” 

 

He nodded wordlessly and Dijana walked over, grabbing a controller and flopping onto one of the beanbags. Jake joined her and soon the two were silently engrossed in a game of Fate. Emanuel watched the two, stuffing his face with popcorn until Dijana’s character died. For the eleventh time.

 

“Dammit.” Dijana dropped her controller, looking to Jake. “Rematch.”

 

Emanuel groaned. “Noooo! I can't watch this anymore, you nerds. Let's talk about something. Hmmm, Dijana did you get your wings yet?” 

 

“Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p’. Dijana hadn't hit mewberty yet, although her mom had a while after her birthday. She slumped in the chair, she couldn't wait to get her wings. Sure it meant going boy and girl crazy but hey, in the end, she'd get to fly! “Hey what happened to that girl you were flirting with?” 

 

“We decided to just stay friends. What happened to that demon you were flirting with?” Jake sat up a little straighter, listening closely. 

 

Dijana shrugged. “Meh. Wasn't all that cracked up to be.” 

 

“So...you're single,” Jake asked. Not that he cared or anything. 

 

Dijana nodded. Emanuel looked between the two and smirked. “You know~ Jake’s not dating anyone either.” Emanuel knew that every time Dijana came over Jake would get a crush on her and when she left the feelings seemed to vanish, but  _ now  _ she was here for four years. 

 

Dijana opened her mouth to reply when Mrs. Diaz cut her off. “Emanuel, Jake, are you guys staying for dinner?” 

 

Jake checked his watch. Shoot! He was supposed to be home an hour ago. “No thanks Mrs. Diaz,” he said, standing up. “See you guys tomorrow,” he said before running out the door. 

 

Emanuel sighed, watching him leave. Dang it. He stood up as well, he had been eating nothing but cotton candy and popcorn and if he ate anything else he was probably going to puke. “No thanks, Mrs. Diaz. I'll see you tomorrow Dijana.” 

 

Dijana waved and looked to her grandmother, getting up and hugging her. “I'm glad to be living with you and Grandpa,” she said as the two walked downstairs. 

 

Angie smiled. “So are we.”

 

-

 

Dijana sat in the chair in front of her mirror. She had gotten dressed in one of her typical outfits: a tank top with ripped jeans and her father's sweater wrapped around her waist. She was getting ready to put her hair into her usual pigtails, which took lots of time now that her hair was so long it stopped at the back of her knees, not to mention the absolute floofiness of it. She braced herself, turning her wand into a flat iron. Her hair was naturally very wavy but to get those simple, effortless loose curls (that actually weren't so effortless) at the end of her pigtails she needed to straighten it. Within half an hour Dijana’s hair was pulled into the two pigtails, her wand back to its normal form. 

 

She looked at her reflection and smiled. Nice. 

 

“Mirror mirror on the wall, call Dad.” 

 

“Calling Brad,” the mirror repeated. 

 

“No no no no no!” 

 

“Dijana!” Dijana groaned, burying her hands in her face. “How’s it going, babe? I heard that you moved to Earth.” 

 

“Sorry, new Mirror, who's this?” She said before hanging up on him. “I so have to delete his number.” 

 

Marco’s face appeared on the screen, Star behind him. “Hey, Dijana! How's Earth?” Star turned around, waving at the mirror. 

 

Dijana smiled and waved back. “Hi! It's going great, I start school tomorrow so Jake and Manny are going to show me around.” 

 

Marco smiled. “Alright, have fun.” Dijana reached to hang up when Marco suddenly said. “Wait, if it's Sunday school is closed! Dijana how are you guys getting in? Are you breaking int--” 

 

“Alright, bye love you,” Dijana rushed, hanging up. She sighed, standing up and going downstairs. She laced up her combat boots, humming to herself before leaving out the house. 

 

She biked to Jake’s house, dropping her bike in the yard. She walked up to the door, knocking on it. Jackie answered the door and smiled. “Hey there. Jake’s down in the basement.” 

 

“Thanks, Aunt Jackie.” Dijana walked passed her into the basement. Jake sat cross-legged on the ground, strumming his electric bass. 

 

“You still play?” When Dijana and Jake were seven he had sworn to learn how to play all the instruments he could, but she hadn't actually thought he'd try to go through with it. 

 

Dijana sat across from him, crossing her legs. “How many instruments do you know how to play now?” 

 

“Hm. There's piano, drums, electric guitar, guitar, cello, marimba, ukulele, and the flute. So eight. Oh! And the triangle. Nine.” 

 

Dijana snorted. “The triangle, really? How hard is it to hit a triangle with a stick?” 

 

Jake looked down at his guitar, laughing lightly. “Yeah, pretty lame. It's not the simplest thing in the world, though.” 

 

“Doubt it,” Dijana laughed. “A newborn could play the triangle.” 

 

Jake smirked, moving his bangs to see her clearer. “Oh really?” He stood up, dusting off his jeans and stuck his hand out. 

 

Dijana grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet before dragging her up the stairs and to his room. He went to his desk, picking up the instrument. “Try to play the same note three times in a row.” 

 

Dijana looked down at their hands, his still holding hers. “Kind of need my hand for that,” she teased, holding up their hands to his face. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Jake blushed, letting go of her hand. Dijana smiled, taking the instruments from him. 

 

“Alright, same note three times. Easy peasy.” She tapped the stick against it once, a deep hum vibrated from it. She tapped it again. A short shrill. Dijana looked at the instrument in shock. “Okay hold on.” 

 

Minutes ticked by as she tried to play the same three notes. Hum, shrill, ding. Ding, ding, shrill. Hum, ding, hum. It wasn't until ten minutes later that finally the same not was played three consecutive times. 

 

“Finally!” 

 

Jake smirked, looking up at her. “Not so easy was it?” 

 

Dijana rolled her eyes, pushing her bang out of her eye. “Okay, you were right. It's not the simplest thing on Earth.” 

 

“Yup. I'm afraid that title has been taken by you.” 

 

Dijana gasped, “Jerk,” she said, playfully pushing him. 

 

Jake smiled and the two stood in silence. Dijana felt her face grow warm as she stared at him, a blush beginning to creep up her neck. She opened her mouth to say something when the triangle slipped out of her fingers, clattering to the floor. 

 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Both reached down to pick it up, their fingers brushing against each others. 

 

“Uh, i-it’s cool,” Jake stammered, his face growing a rosy color. 

 

Dijana giggled, Jake was so cute. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Emanuel. 

 

“You guys ready to go?”

 

Soon, the three were at Emilio's Pizza, enjoying their slices of pizza. 

 

“So,” Emanuel said, swallowing the last of the crust, “what are you going to do these four years? You don't really have to build up a college portfolio but you're gonna do something right?” 

 

Dijana chewed thoughtfully, she hadn't given it much thought. She didn't really like sports or any clubs. Well, she liked to exercise, but she doubted there were any exercise clubs. She shrugged. “Track, maybe? I don't know, Manny. What do you do?” 

 

“Basketball.” 

 

She looked to Jake. “Band.” 

 

Dijana smiled, of course, they did. She finished off the last of her pizza, tossing the crust onto her plate. Emanuel grabbed it, tearing it apart and eating it. The two waited for Jake to finish and once again they were on their way.

 

Minutes later, the three were in front of Echo Creek Academy. Dijana took out Echo’s pair of dimensional scissors, cutting a rift and stepping through it. Not even a second later she was walking through the halls of the school with them, using her wand as a flashlight.

 

“Ooh, a teacher you're going to want to have is Ms. Sher! She's so cool, Dijana you're going to love her!” 

 

Tomorrow Emanuel would be starting his sophomore year, but Jake and Dijana would be starting as freshmen. 

 

“You're so lucky, Manny,” Dijana said. “You already know which teachers suck and which don't.” 

 

Emanuel chuckled, looking back at them. “Ah, you'll be fine. Most of the freshman teachers are cool.”

 

The three walked around the school, visiting the classrooms. The three entered a classroom, the walls decorated with posters. 

 

“This was Miss Skullnick’s old room,” Emanuel said. 

 

“Cool,” Dijana said. She looked around it, both her parents had been in this class. 

 

“She retired last year, but she still comes around to substitute sometimes.”

 

“She'd be a cool sub,” Jake remarked. 

 

“Yeah. She kind of sucked as a teacher, giving work wise, but she'd be a chill sub.” 

 

They left the room, Emanuel excited to show them his favorite teacher’s room. They walked up the stairwell when Jake paused. “Did you guys hear that?” 

 

Emanuel and Dijana turned to look at him before looking at each other. “Mm, no, not really.”

 

Jake looked behind him, he could have sworn he heard other sets of footsteps. Shrugging, he ran up the steps to catch up to them, muttering about his short legs.

 

Forty-five minutes later, they had explored the whole school and Dijana and Jake had it down pretty well. They walked down the stairs, all talking about their expectations for the first day when Jake stopped. 

 

“Guys. Guys!” 

 

Dijana and Emanuel stopped in their conversation, looking at him. He put a finger to his lips and they quieted. The sound footsteps sounded from behind them. All three whipped around. 

 

A young girl stood in front of them, definitely no older than ten. She was in no way an ordinary little girl, though; she had dark gray skin, sharp teeth, and a forked tongue. She reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a lollipop.

 

“Uhhh…?” 

 

The girl put up a finger, taking off the wrapper of the lollipop and balling it up, dropping it onto the floor. She stuck the lollipop into her mouth before looking up at the three. 

 

“Can I have your wand?” 

 

Dijana looked at the girl before looking at the wand in her hand. How did she even know it was a wand? 

 

“Are you lost?” Emanuel asked. “Where are your parents?”

 

The girl just continued to stare at Dijana. 

 

“Uh….no? It's kind of important to me.” 

 

“Hm.” The girl took the lollipop out her mouth, tossing it on the floor. “Well...if you won't give it to me, I guess I'll just have to take it from you.” She said it like it was nothing but a suggestion. 

 

Dijana covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Who was this girl? “What are you? Like six?” 

 

“Eight, actually.” The girl snapped her fingers and two other monsters walked up behind her. “You asked for it, Butterfly.”

 

The two monsters charged towards Dijana. Dijana yelped, firing off random spells at them. Fireworks shot out from it, distracting the monsters momentarily. Emanuel and Jake ran to the monsters, attacking them. 

 

The two struggled against the monsters and in under a minute Jake was thrown into the wall. 

 

“Di,” Emanuel grunted, caught in a headlock. “Do a spell!” 

 

Dijana froze, looking at him. A spell, okay, she knew how to do that. She raised her wand in the air. “L-liquid Rainbow Flood!” A rainbow shot out of the wand, hitting the monster holding Emanuel. He dropped him to the ground, gasping at the liquid shooting up his nose. 

 

Emanuel kicked him, kneeing him in the jaw as he fell. The monster fell to the ground, unconscious. Emanuel grinned in cocky victory, looking to Dijana. His expression soon changed to panic. 

 

Jake held his head, moaning. Shit, that hurt. He lazily looked in Dijana’s direction before his expression changed to match Emanuel’s. 

 

“Dijana!” They both yelled. 

 

Dijana turned around, the second monster behind her. She lunged to punch him, but he took a step back and she fell to the ground, hitting her jaw on the tiled floor. She grunted, her head spinning. She weakly lifted her wand, a fist coming out of it and punching him square in the face. 

 

The girl stayed silent, having watched the whole thing. She could pluck the wand from Dijana’s hands right now and probably get out scotch free. Unfortunately, those weren't what she was sent here to do. She hummed, taking her dimensional scissors out her pocket. She cut a rift, she walked through it, it closing right behind her. 

 

She walked through the halls of a mansion. She arrived in front of a door, walking into a dark room, the only source of light the candles.

 

“Sir. I did what you have asked. The Butterfly girl, she's pathetic. If it weren't for her friend that wand would be yours. I don't understand why I couldn't just take i--” 

 

“Silence,” a voice whispered. She shut her mouth, standing at attention. “Do not make the mistake of underestimating her.” 

 

The seat turned around to reveal a lizard man. The middle finger on his right hand was missing and the left half of his face was replaced with machinery. 

 

“You  _ never _ underestimate a Butterfly.”


	2. Dimension Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emanuel, Jake, and Dijana go dimension hopping.

It was lunch time at Echo Creek Academy, the cafeteria room a loud mix of different conversations. 

 

Dijana sat at a table with Jake and Emanuel, her legs resting in Emanuel’s lap as she texted Echo. Jake wrote down something in his notebook before shaking his head and erasing it. Emanuel sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. 

 

“Are you guys bored,” he finally asked. 

 

They both looked up and turned to look at each other. “Uh, no, not really,” they murmured. 

 

Emanuel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I am. Come on, let's do something!” 

 

Dijana put down her phone, looking at him. “Okay. What do you suggest?”

 

Emanuel groaned, dragging his hands over his face. “I don't know. You're the magical princess from another dimension, don't you have something in mind?” 

 

Dijana clicked her tongue, she wasn't that much of an adventurer like her mom was. “Being a princess from another dimension doesn't mean…” Wait, she was literally from another dimension! That gave her a great idea! “We could go dimension hopping.”

 

“Dimension hopping,” Emanuel and Jake asked.

 

“It's exactly what is sounds like. Dimension hopping. It's when you go through a whole bunch of dimensions and you know, goof around.”

 

“How different can other dimensions really be?” 

 

Dijana thought back to that Cats-With-Human-Faces dimension her parents once took her to. She shuddered. “Pretty different.”

 

“Alright. After school then,” Emanuel decided. The two nodded in agreement. 

 

After school Jake and Dijana waited at the steps for Emanuel, talking about their last class. 

 

“I can’t believe he gave us so much homework,” Jake moaned, hanging his head. “I can’t finish everything by next week.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dijana agreed. “I’ve got a project in U.S. History due by the end of this week, a whole bunch of worksheets in Algebra, and another project in Biology! Do these teachers not know that other teachers also assign us tons of homework?”

 

“I swear they do it just to make us suffer.” 

 

Dijana nodded. She looked to Jake who continued to hang his head in stress. Over the past two months of living in Echo Creek, she had found herself developing a crush on him. Now that she was going to be here much longer than just two months she began to notice that the little qualities he had that were really adorable. He was really cute, and sweet, and absolutely her type. “Well, we could probably do our homework together,” she suggested. “A study group thing?”

 

Jake looked up at her before smiling at her. “Yes please, I could not do this all on my own.”  

 

Dijana smiled. “Okay then. Tomorrow after school, we’ll go to my place and start working on the homework Mr. Candle gave us.” 

 

“It’s a date.” Jake’s eyes widened and a blush set over his cheeks. “W-well not a d-date,” he stuttered. “Uh, you know, I’ll be over your house, b-but not in a date way. Just us, uh, t-two friends...studying,” he finished lamely. 

 

Dijana fought the blush creeping up on her cheeks, playing with the butterfly on her hair tie. “Yup...friends.”

 

Emanuel walked out of the school doors, looking between the two. The tension was so awkward between them it was hard to believe how dense they were. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Hope I didn’t interrupt something…?” He looked at Dijana who shook her head vigorously. 

 

“Nope. You ready to go?” 

 

Emanuel shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Dijana smirked, pulling out the new scissors her parents gave her last weekend. “I’ve got the perfect dimension…”

 

Dijana, Jake, and Emanuel walked through the dimension, the sand on the ground filling their shoes. In fact, the whole ground was sand. And it smelled  _ terrible.  _

 

“Di,” Emanuel said, holding his breath. “Where are we?”

 

Dijana only smirked, trudging through the sand. Up ahead she could spot a white fluffy cat. Emanuel gasped, running towards it. 

 

“Aw! It’s a ca--” 

 

The cat turned around, revealing a wrinkly human face. “Leave here and never return,” it shrieked. 

 

Emanuel jumped back, shock overcoming him. “Yo! What the  _ FUCK _ !” 

 

Dijana and Jake burst into laughter. Dijana bent over, gripping her knees to keep from falling over as she laughed. “O-oh my goodness!” She caught hold of her breath only to start laughing once more. 

 

Jake chuckled, holding his hand over his mouth. “Dude, that was  _ hilarious _ !” 

 

Emanuel glared at the two, crossing his arms. “A hardy har har,” he muttered. He looked to Jake. “Lemme guess, she told you before we got here.” 

 

Jake nodded, trying to keep his snickers under control. Emanuel rolled his eyes. Typical. He looked to the cat...human...thing? It hissed at him and he jumped. 

 

“LEAVE!” It screamed. Dijana shakily cut a rift, trying to keep control of laughing too hard. Before she had even removed the scissors, Emanuel had jumped through. She went in after him, Jake following her. 

 

“It wasn’t that funny, Di!” 

 

Dijana only began to laugh harder, falling to the ground. She held her stomach, replaying the moment in her mind. Emanuel grumbled, pulling his hood over his head and covering his eyes, his cheeks lit ablaze. 

 

“You gotta admit, man,” Jake said. “It was pretty funny.” 

 

Emanuel groaned loudly. “I need new friends,” he declared, stomping off. 

 

“W-Wait,” Dijana called, reaching a hand towards him. She tried to catch hold of her breath only to begin laughing again. “Come back, Manny! We love you!” 

 

Manny rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face. “I’ll only forgive you if you buy me a pizza from Emilio’s,” he said, dramatically.

 

Dijana sat up, rolling her eyes. Of course, that’s what he wanted. “Whatever,” she sighed. 

 

Emanuel smiled, pulling his hood back and walking back over to them. “Fatty,” he heard Dijana say. Choosing to ignore her he looked around. “So what dimension are we in now?” 

 

Dijana looked around. There wasn't anything very unique about it, the sky was blue, the ground was tough. It actually would have been pretty peaceful, if some song hadn't just gotten stuck in her head. She stuck her hand out and Emanuel pulled her up. She dusted off her jeans, turning in a circle. 

 

“I actually don't know,” she said, confused. She began to walk forward, might as well find out. 

 

Jake and Emanuel looked at each other before shrugging and following her. “Where are you going?” 

 

Dijana turned her head, looking back at them. “I mean we're already here. Might as well see what this place IS!” Not paying attention she had failed to notice the object and tripped over it, hitting her head on something. 

 

A sound was made when she fell that Jake recognized instantly: the sound of something hitting a hollow guitar. 

 

Emanuel shook his head, tutting at her. “Clumsy, clumsy Dijana.” 

 

Dijana sat up, glaring back at him as her cheeks flushed. “It's not my fault there are a whole bunch of instruments just laying on the ground!” 

 

Emanuel crossed his arms. “You should have been paying attention.” 

 

Jake walked over to her, kneeling down and looking at the ground. A ton of instruments were strewn recklessly across the ground. He looked at them confused, instruments cost a shit ton of money! Who in the hell would just throw them on the ground? 

 

He stood up, following the mess. Guitars, flutes, trombones, heck, there was even a kazoo! Instruments from all groups were on the floor, going for miles. Up ahead he spotted a black guitar and gasped, running towards it. No way! He picked it up, strumming the strings. 

 

“An ESP E-II Eclipse! It's in perfect condition too! And it's tuned heavenly!” 

 

Emanuel and Dijana walked over to him, confused expressions on their faces. It was just a guitar.

 

Emanuel leaned over to whisper something in Dijana’s ear. “Band geek alert.” Dijana giggled, nodding.

 

Jake began to play a song and both Dijana and Emanuel had to physically stop themselves from stepping back. That sounded great! 

 

Jake grinned, finishing the short song and Dijana and Emanuel clapped.

 

“Man, I have to know who just threw this away.”

 

“That would be me,” a deep voice said from right behind Jake. 

 

Jake spun around, backing up to stand with his friends. In front of all three was an odd creature. It had piano keys for teeth, making random ear-splitting sounds as it unconsciously grinded its teeth together. Its spine was crooked, a cello neck in its place. It had two accordions where its lungs would be, creating a shriek with every breath it took. Its arms long and paper, musical notes inking them. 

 

Jake gulped. “You didn't tell me he was behind me,” she frantically whispered to the two. 

 

“We didn't see him,” they whispered back. 

 

The creature looked at all three but staring particularly hard at Dijana. 

 

“Girl,” it said. Dijana stood up straighter, internally panicking. She was so not ready to fight him if he attacked. “You look awfully familiar.” 

 

Dijana gulped. “M-maybe you know my p-parents,” she said, barely able to get through the sentence with all her stuttering. “Star and Marco Butterfly?” 

 

Its eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes, I know the two. You remind me of your father, you quite look like him, but you have your mother's nose. Perhaps you will not be as reckless as she was.” 

 

He turned his attention to Jake who took in a deep breath. “You are very talented with that,” it said, pointing to the guitar in his arms. “Do you play?” 

 

Jake nodded. 

 

The creature nodded and turned to Emanuel. “Do you play an instrument as well?” Emanuel shook his head and the creature sighed. “Shame. Well, not everyone is good with them.” 

 

The creature turned. “Follow me.” 

 

The three friends followed, all whispering anxiously to each other. 

 

“You just had to bring us here! Now we're going to die!” 

 

“Shut up! I didn't know!” 

 

“Maybe he won't hurt us. He hasn't already.” 

 

The creature turned and the whispering stopped. “Boy, Girl.” He stepped aside, revealing a microphone and amp behind him. “Play something.” 

 

“Uhh, I don't play an instrument,” Dijana informed him. 

 

“Then you will sing. Both your parents were very good singers, you must be as well. Although...your mother was very sexual in her song. Grinding against your father and--” 

 

Dijana’s face turned a bright red and she covered her ears. “OKAY, OKAY, I'LL SING JUST PLEASE STOP! I REALLY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ALL THAT!” 

 

Jake and Emanuel burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs. Emanuel even had the nerve to fall to the ground. Dijana shuddered. Gross, she was never going to get that out her head! 

 

Jake walked over to the amp, plugging in the guitar, still laughing. Dijana slapped him on the shoulder. “It's not funny. That is traumatizing. I'm going to need psychological help for years.” 

 

Jake only smiled and the two began to discuss what song to play. Finally deciding on a song, Dijana walked up to the mic and looked back at Jake and nodded.

 

Jake began playing, his fingers playing all the right notes. Dijana closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. She knew the lyrics backwards and forwards, this would be a breeze. 

 

_ “I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers. Through monochrome, the memory lingers. You and me, I see, a dream of blind destiny!”  _

 

Dijana opened her eyes again as the guitar picked up, bobbing her head.  _ “And it's into your arms, I'm melting, and it's the first time I've ever felt like this.”  _

 

_ “You are the hand that’s dealt me, the tempter sealing my fate with a kiss~!”  _ Dijana took the microphone from the stand, walking over to Jake, smiling while she sang. He leaned forward, a smile on his face, joining her for the next line. Dijana smiled back at him, a blush set on both their cheeks from the close proximity. 

 

_ “And in a flash, the stars align! I search beyond the words, wanting a sign, but lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see!”  _

 

Jake smiled, watching her as she walked back. She was having so much fun, bobbing her head and jumping up and down. She had a great voice, her normally high pitched voice making her a soprano. He flipped the bangs out of his eyes, looking at her clearly. She was so free and comfortable, making Emanuel smile and giggling in between the lyrics. No wonder he liked her so much.  __

 

_ “In spite of every sign crying this night to be true, the sun will rise without you!”  _ Dijana ran her free hand through one of her pigtails, grinning. She grabbed the microphone tightly, closing her eyes as her favorite part came up.  _ “So here's another kiss! To tainted bliss! A toast to empty promise! With virtue pretending, love as our ending, we fall by the light of the moon~”  _

 

Jake played the ending part and Emanuel whooped, clapping like crazy. “Whooo! Sing, you talented fuckers, sing!” 

 

Dijana laughed, moving her bangs out of her eye. She grinned, turning around and high fiving Jake. “You were great! Wow, you really know how to play!” 

 

Jake smiled, blushing. “You're singing is awesome! Why don't you do it more often?” 

 

Dijana blushed, “Looks like singing along to anime songs really pays off.” 

 

The creature smiled. “Yes, you two were very talented.” 

 

Dijana and Jake smiled before Dijana gasped, realizing how late into the day it was getting on Earth. “My homework!!” She began to run to where they came from, all of them having left their bookbags there.

 

“Come on! We have to go home!” Emanuel ran after her and Jake looked at his two best friends. He took the guitar from around his neck, holding it out to the creature. 

 

“Here you go. Thanks for letting me play.” 

 

The creature smiled, waving it off. “Keep it, really. I've got tons.” 

 

Jake smiled giddily, “Thank you so much!” He turned, running to catch up with his friends. 

 

The creature watched as Dijana and Jake ran off, Dijana grabbing Jake’s wrist and pulling him along, just as her father had done to her mother years ago. 

  
He chuckled, shaking his head. “Just like her parents.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nerds. they're all nerds.  
> the dimension was made by chimicherryorcherrychanga on Tumblr. thanks for letting me use it Otto!


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on winter break Dijana's best friend Echo comes to visit.

Emanuel waited in his classroom as his Government teacher went on and on about the stupid court cases. He tapped his pencil on his textbook rapidly, could he just shut up so the bell could ring and it could be winter break already. 

 

“I've posted the cases you are to study over the break. You need to state the case background, where it originated and members--” The bell rang, cutting him off. 

 

Emanuel cheered, jumping out of his seat and running out of the classroom. He ran outside, meeting Dijana at her locker. “Are you excited as I am? It's finally winter break!” 

 

“And Echo is coming over!” Dijana grinned, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. 

 

Echo was Dijana’s best friend. Princess of the Underworld and daughter of Tom and Janna she had black hair that reached right before her shoulders and her horns were a charcoal black that slowly turned into a hot pink in a gradient way, and with another set of horns that were hot pink, both sets stayed on her head. She was adorable with her dimples and button nose, shorter than Dijana but taller than Jake. She was a girly girl, loving to spend hours doing her makeup and shopping, but being the daughter of Tom and Janna she was very sarcastic and had a nasty attitude if she didn’t like you. 

 

Emanuel smiled. “That too.” He looked around, failing to notice a particularly quiet member of the group. “Hey where’s Jake? Don’t you guys share the same last class?”

 

Dijana nodded, “Yeah, he went to go talk to his Band teacher about something.”

 

Emanuel chuckled. Dang, that boy sure did love Band. “Dork.”

 

Dijana smiled, “Yeah, but it’s a cute kind of dorky.”

 

Emanuel looked at her and hummed, an eyebrow raised. “Sooooo….what is going on between you two?” Emanuel knew she liked Jake and Jake liked her. Heck, the whole school knew, the only ones who  _ didn’t  _ know were them. Quite like her parents, his dad explained to him.

 

Dijana blushed, losing her grip on her phone and dropping it. “Wh-what do you mean?” She picked up her phone and became a babbling mess. “Nothing’s going on. I mean he’s cool, and really talented, and cute, and his bangs are forever in his eyes which is actually pretty cute…” Where was she going with this again? “B-BUT! We are friends. Good friends.” 

 

“Just like your parents were?”

 

“Yeah! W-Wait! No, not like them!” Emanuel smirked at her. “No! I mean, they were best friends, it’s kind of impossible to not fall for your best friend.”

 

“So you like Echo?”

 

“No!” Dijana groaned, facepalming. Why was he making this so hard to explain?! “Listen Manny, Echo and I are best friends, but we’re just that. Just best friends. Jake and I are good friends, that I maybe sorta like, but that’s going to be just it.”

 

Emanuel rolled his eyes. His friends were truly idiots. Couldn’t they just see they both liked each other? Easy peasy, now kiss! “Okay~” 

 

Dijana nodded. That was it. Open and closed. Soon enough, this crush would pass and then Emanuel would stop pestering her about it. Up ahead, the boy in question was walking towards them. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry I had to ask Ms. Heather something real quick.” 

 

“No problem,” they said. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Actually, I’m gonna go home and get started on these winter packets.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Dijana frowned slightly. “See you later though, right?”

 

Jake nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be over when you go to get Echo.” 

 

Dijana smiled. “Okay. See you later then!”

 

Jake waved, getting on his skateboard and going home. 

 

Dijana turned to Emanuel and smiled lightly. “Guess it’s just me and you.” Emanuel smiled, throwing an arm over her shoulder and the two began to walk home.

 

Dijana and Emanuel sat back, watching Emanuel’s favorite reality TV show. “This show is trash dude,” she said, chewing on licorice. “All they do is go clubbing and fight.” 

 

“I know,” Emanuel stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “That’s the point.” 

 

Dijana rolled her eyes, standing up and stretching. She flipped the light switch on, stretching her arms over her head. “I’m gonna go get Echo,” she said. She went over to her bed, grabbing her dimensional scissors. “Don’t watch without me.” 

 

Emanuel turned his head, smirking at her. “I thought it was trash,” he said, mocking her voice on the last word. 

 

Dijana rolled her eyes. “Just don’t watch.” She cut a rift and walked through it, arriving at the front of Echo’s house. She walked inside, seeing Janna sitting in the living room. 

 

“Hey, Aunt Janna!” Janna turned and smiled at Dijana. 

 

“Hey kid! Echo’s upstairs, in her room.” 

 

Dijana smiled, running up the steps. “Thanks!” She entered the room, seeing Echo putting her makeup into a plastic bag. 

 

“Echo!” 

 

Echo turned, putting the bag down and running to hug Dijana. She wrapped her arms around her midesction squeezing tightly. Dijana returned the hug, wrapping her arm around Echo’s shoulder. “So what’s up?” 

 

“Well, I finished packing, now I’m just gonna bring some makeup.” 

 

“Nice, nice.” Dijana took the bag sitting on Echo’s bag. “Manny is so pumped to see you, he wants someone to obsess with him over this YouTuber. Jake’s happy too.” 

 

Echo smiled, she couldn't wait to see them either. Her and Dijana walked down the stairs and to the living room. 

 

“Bye Mom.” Echo leaned over, giving her mom a hug as Dijana cut the rift to Earth. 

 

“See you guys,” Janna said, waving. “Have fun. Don't do drugs or get drunk. Or at least don't get caught,” Janna winked. 

 

Echo rolled her eyes, laughing. “We're not gonna drink or do drugs. Tell Dad I said bye!” She went through, Dijana waving at Janna and following her. 

 

In Dijana’s room Emanuel laid on the bed, watching something on Dijana’s laptop, his earbuds plugged in. Jake had already arrived, playing something on Dijana’s guitar. 

 

“Wow, make yourselves right at home, why don't ya.” Dijana said, putting down Echo’s bag near her bed. 

 

Jake looked back and did a two finger salute to Echo. “Hey Echo.”

 

Echo waved. “Hey Jake.” 

 

Emanuel looked up from the laptop screen and gasped. “Echo!” He stretched his arms out for a hug. Echo walked over to him and he squeezed her tightly. “You look nice. Here, come watch with me.”

 

Echo sat on the bed and Emanuel gave her an earbud, moving the laptop so she could see too. Dijana looked at them and sighed, of course Emanuel would steal her best friend away from her. She walked over to Jake, sitting on the beanbag chair next to him. 

 

“Whatcha working on?” 

 

“Eh, trying to continue this song I thought of. Here, listen.” 

 

His fingers moved across the strings and he began to play a slow song, pretty different than his normal songs which were faster. 

 

“Can't really get it though,” he grunted. 

 

Dijana shrugged. “Maybe because this an acoustic? You usually play electric. Or because it's slower?” 

 

Jake shrugged. “Yeah, maybe,” he mumbled. He continued to try to play, occasionally writing a few notes down on a sheet of paper or erasing something. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes, looking down at the guitar only for them to fall into his eyes again. He continued to do this repeatedly before Dijana groaned. 

 

“Oh for goodness sake!” She took the bobby pins pinning her bangs back and leaned forward, parting Jake’s bangs. 

 

Jake looked up and Dijana’s breath caught in her throat. She had never really gotten a good look at his eyes before and now wanted to kick herself for just now doing so. They were a beautiful sea green and seemed to literally sparkle. 

 

Jake looked into Dijana’s ice blue eyes, the tips of his ears turning red. So close, their breaths mingled and if one of them moved just a couple inches forward their lips would touch. 

 

Emanuel casually looked up and gasped, hitting Echo on the shoulder repeatedly. “Look look look,” he whispered. 

 

She looked up, seeing the two so close. She frowned slightly, her heart pinching. “Dijana likes Jake?” 

 

“Yeah! Isn't it great? They'd be such a cute couple!” 

 

Echo looked at Dijana, her best friend and secret crush. There she was, staring at Jake like they were the only two in the room. A blush was on both their faces and you could almost see the unspoken feelings between them. She swallowed. “Yeah. Great.” 

 

Dijana swallowed, softly pinning his bangs. “There,” she whispered. 

 

“Th-thanks.” 

 

Dijana cleared her throat and moved back. “Uh y-yeah. That should be better.” 

 

Jake nodded and looked down. “Uh yeah. Yeah.” He began to play again and Dijana listened attentively, the two stuck in their own little world.

 

After dinner Dijana and Echo waved goodbye to the boys, watching them as they turned the corner. Dijana shut the door and they ran up to Dijana’s room. 

 

Echo walked over to Dijana’s bookshelf, thumbing over the spines. It was absolutely stacked with mangas, not one actual book in sight. She picked up a Black Butler one, skimming through it. Her and Dijana had cosplayed as Sebastian and Ciel last year at Anime Expo. She put it back, turning to Dijana who stood in front of the television. 

 

“What’re we watching tonight,” she asked.  

 

“Well, I was thinking we start off with the musicals: Heathers, Wicked, and Newsies? And then we'll watch some animes: Cowboy Bepop and Fullmetal Alchemist?” 

 

Echo nodded, plopping herself on a beanbag chair. “Play it woman.” 

 

Dijana switched off the lights, sitting on the chair next to Echo and playing the musical. 

 

The two girls watched late into the night before climbing into bed. Echo blushed, she could share a bed with Dijana thousands of times and still get flustered. She cleared her throat, twiddling with her fingers. 

 

“So when were you going to tell me you like Jake?” 

 

“Tonight,” Dijana said. “I don't know, Echo, it just slowly started building up in me and by the time I realized it was too late to get out of it.” 

 

Echo laid, looking at the ceiling. Although she knew this conversation would sadden her, she listened because although she was her crush Dijana would always be her best friend first.

 

“I mean, I always thought he was cute, but like a little brother cute type of thing. Now though he's like actually cute.” Dijana sighed, turning and yawned. “I hope it’ll go away soon.” 

 

Echo looked at her, watching as she drifted off to sleep. She smiled sadly. “You and me both.”

 

-

 

The next morning Echo sat at Dijana’s vanity, doing her makeup. Dijana sleepily opened her eyes and groaned, shutting them again at the bright light streaming in from her window. Why did she decide to put her bed next to the only window in the room? 

 

“What’re you doing up,” she asked groggily. “It's like eight in the morning.” 

 

“Seven, actually.” Echo looked up, putting on some mascara. “You know, you have a nice vanity.” It was all black with accents of pink and already stocked with makeup. The mirror even had lights and the ones with lights were pretty expensive. “Which is odd because you don't even do your makeup.” 

 

Dijana shoved a pillow over her face. Stupid sunlight. Now she couldn't go back to sleep. “I got it for you,” she said, her words muffled by the pillow. 

 

Echo looked back, a wide smile on her face and her eyes lit up. “Really?!” 

 

Dijana sat up, yawning and getting out of bed. “Yeah. For when you come over and stuff.” 

 

“Aw, thanks bestie! Come over and do my buns.” 

 

Dijana walked over, pulling up the hair on the top of Echo’s head and pulling them into pigtails. She made them into buns as Echo finished over her makeup by putting on some dark purple lipstick. She stood up, twirling around. “How’m I lookin’?” 

 

She was wearing a pastel blue dress, multiple variously pastel colored butterflies decorating it. She had paired it with a black jean jacket and black leggings. Her hair was in its usual style, two buns up while the rest of her hair was down and her makeup looked great. 

 

“Gorgeous.” 

 

Echo blushed and put a hand in front of her mouth, fluttering her eyelashes. “Oh please, you flatter me.” 

 

Dijana grinned and turned around, going to her closet and looked through her dresses. “What’re we doing today?” 

 

“Hm, well Emanuel texted you that there's some party later today and I found out that some other demons’ll be there.” 

 

So they weren't staying in today. She moved from the closet to her drawer. She pulled out a light blue T-Shirt and white shorts before moving to her smaller drawer and pulling out white knee high socks with pink polka dots. She put them on her bed before walking into her bathroom. 

 

Half an hour later Dijana was showered and dressed. She used her wand and a second later her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. 

 

“Not gonna flat iron it today?” Echo looked up from her MirrorPhone seeing Dijana’s hair in all its floofy glory. 

 

Dijana shrugged, wrapping her hoodie around her waist. “Let's go eat.” 

 

The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Dijana pulled down a box of cereal as Echo leaned against the island. 

 

“Where are your grandparents?” 

 

“They go out on Saturdays.”

 

Echo sighed, tapping her nails on the island. She was really in the mood for waffles and Mr. Diaz loved to cook for them. “Oooh, let's make something!” 

 

Dijana barked out a laugh, looking back at her. “You literally burn water and I am only good at the weird measurement thing I do.” She poured the cereal into the bowl. “So cereal it is. You want sugar or what?” 

 

“Yes please,” she pouted, but still decided to settle.

 

Dijana put sugar in Echo’s and the two ate in comfortable silence. 

 

As Dijana washed the dishes someone knocked on the door. Echo answered it, Emanuel and Jake standing on the doorstep. 

 

Echo smiled. “Hey guys.” She stepped aside, allowing them to enter. “The guys are here!” 

 

Dijana stepped out of the kitchen, shaking out her wet hands. “‘Sup.” 

 

Emanuel and Jake waved and Emanuel walked over to the couch, flopping on it. “You two look good.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

Echo sat next to him, Dijana and Jake sitting on the arms of the couch. 

 

“So what do you guys wanna do before the party,” Echo asked. 

 

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna knock out all my winter break homework,” Dijana replied and walked upstairs.

 

Echo looked to Emanuel and Jake. Jake already had his headphones on, not hearing anything that was being said  as he texted someone on his phone. Emanuel’s phone was also out but he put it down, looking at Echo. 

 

“I'll play you in virtual pool?” He suggested, holding up his phone. 

 

She smirked. “You're on.” 

 

Hours later Dijana walked downstairs having finally finished her homework. She checked the time on her phone, 5:39. The party started at 6:00. She walked into the living room, looking at the couch, Emanuel and Echo had fallen asleep but Jake was nowhere in sight. She looked on the ground, there he was, sitting with his legs crossed, his headphones still in. She crouched down, lifting them off and trying them on. Loud music blasted from them and she immediately took them off. 

 

“Damn!” Jake looked up at her and chuckled. He took them back, putting them around his neck. She sat next to him, looking at his phone screen. 

 

“Who are you even texting,” she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

 

“Band group chat.” 

 

Dijana snickered. “What do you guys even talk about?” 

 

“Well right now: the Winter Concert. It sucked this year.” 

 

“Seemed fine to me,” Dijana shrugged. 

 

“Nah, it sucked. But the Spring one will be better.” 

 

Dijana shrugged again. It seemed fine when she had been there, but perhaps it was a Band thing. She stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. She walked over to the couch, shaking Emanuel and Echo awake. 

 

“Come on, the party’s about to start.” 

 

The four left, arriving at the party just as others were coming. It was mostly jocks coming in, the party being thrown by one of Emanuel’s basketball friends. He fist bumped Emanuel that turned into an elaborate handshake. 

 

“Hey dude.” 

 

“Hey. These are my friends Echo, Jake, and Dijana.” 

 

He nodded towards them. “‘Sup, I'm Mike. So the dancing’s gonna be up here, but if that's not your thing there are video games and pizza downstairs.” 

 

“Oh neat,” Dijana said. While she wouldn't describe herself as a complete introvert, Dijana had been afraid the party would have no other options but dancing. Now though she had to decide whether she would stay in the basement or the upstairs. 

 

Deciding she would play video games until more people arrived her and Jake made their way downstairs, a racing game already started on the large television. Minutes passed and more people began to arrive, a few coming downstairs to chill. People walked passed, some coming to get slices of pizza before leaving again and others deciding to stay. 

 

An hour passed before Dijana stood up, deciding to go upstairs. It was much hotter than the basement had been, much more people up here. The music played loudly, teens dancing. Emanuel was in the corner, talking to some of his friends. She spotted Echo where the other dancers were, talking to two other demon girls. 

 

Echo saw her come up, excusing herself and pulling Dijana over. She began to speak loudly over the music. “Dijana this is Winter, we're both in the Drama Club at our school!” 

 

The blonde demon waved at her as she danced to the pop music. She was pretty good, doing popular moves. 

 

“And this is Laya,” she pointed to the girl with dark purple hair, bobbing her head along to the music. “She runs Track, like you!” 

 

“Oh cool! Nice to meet you guys!” 

 

The two smiled at her and they all danced to the music, enjoying themselves. Emanuel joined them about twenty minutes in and more time passed until Winter and Laya left, saying goodbye to the three. 

 

“We should probably go too,” Emanuel said loudly.

 

The girls nodded and went to go get Jake as Emanuel said goodbye to his friends. The four left, the streets dimly lit as they made their way home. 

 

Echo levitated, leaving behind a trail of carbon dioxide where she went. “Wow, maybe we shouldn't have stayed that long. Light us up, Dijana.” 

 

Dijana reached back to the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her wand, the face lighting up, allowing them better sight. She put it in the basket of her bike and the three continued, almost making their way to the Diaz residence. 

 

Suddenly Dijana braked and the other’s stopped as well. There, in front of her was the little girl who had attacked her her first month in Echo Creek. 

 

The girl sucked on a lollipop and grinned, her sharp teeth showing. Behind her were new monsters, four of them. 

 

“Whoa! Who the fuck is that,” Echo asked, a chill running through her. Emanuel and Jake took defensive positions, glaring at the girl.

 

“What do you want?” Dijana asked, taking her wand out and holding it in her hand tightly. 

 

The girl stood, twisting the lollipop stick in between her fingers. “You know what.” 

 

“Hello?! Dijana!” Echo called. “Who is this kid?” 

 

“The little girl I told you about. That wanted my wand.” 

 

Echo gasped and narrowed her eyes at the girl. “Scram brat.” 

 

The girl shook her head, an amused smile on her face. “Get the wand,” she giggled. 

 

The monster’s charged and this time Dijana was ready. She jumped off her bike, grabbing a monster’s arm and twisting it, flipping him over his shoulder. It swiped at her legs and she jumped back, stomping on its hand. 

 

Meanwhile, Echo, Jake, and Dijana had all began to attack the other monsters. 

 

Dijana was quickly beating hers, her powers of dry ice coming in handy. She froze his bare hands to the ground and the monster howled in pain, baring his rotten teeth at her. She flew to help Jake who had successfully managed to block all his monster’s hits but it towered over him, preventing him from doing much damage. 

 

Emanuel and his monster were caught in a hand to hand battle. He was landing hits, the monster only getting a few in. 

 

Once again, the girl watched, not doing anything. She yawned before taking out her dimensional scissors, cutting a rift.

 

Dijana finally knocked out her monster and ran towards the girl, determined to not let her get away this time. The girl smiled at her and gave her a two fingered salute.salute. “Another time, another place,” she smiled and jumped through, the portal immediately closing after her. 

 

“Ack! Dijana!” Dijana turned around, seeing Emanuel now losing against his monster. Jake and Echo were struggling to fight Jake’s, extremely taller and stronger than them both. 

 

“Bubble Protection!” White bubbles appeared around the three’s heads and Dijana jumped into the air, holding her wand with both her hands, pointing it at the ground. 

 

“Liquid Rainbow Flood!” Liquid shot out from the wand and flooded the streets, the monsters choking on it before passing out. Dijana quickly drained it, as to let them breath and landed back on the ground, the streets now colorful. 

 

“She got away! Again!” Dijana cut a rift to a random dimension, kicking the four monsters through it. 

 

Echo wrang out her hair. 

 

“Not that that wasn't exciting or anything but….WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!”

 

Dijana looked to where she had escaped, questions racing in her mind. “We don't know,” she whispered.


End file.
